Doggy Love
by txtforever
Summary: TXT Tsume buys his wife,Katie a dog but is this dog actually a dog.Tsume starts having weird things happening and What is Katie finding from Tsume?


"Hi tsume how are you" said the pet store manger.

"Hi I'm looking for a dog for my wife, Katie it's her birthday" I said looking around at all the dogs.

"Oh that's nice well we have so good family dog over here" he said walking me around.

I spotted what look like a husky. "How about that one she looks nice" I said.

"No that one killed someone. She killed an old lady" he said looking at the dog with anger.

"That one. No its looks to innocent and cute. I'll take it how much" I said.

He smiled and jumped with joy. He grabbed the dog and threw it to me.

"TAKE IT" he pushed me out of the store.

"It's your problem now" he shut the door and put a close sign.

Few Minutes Later.

"Yeah babe I got you something" I smiled getting the dog ready.

"What is….A DOG" she yelled like a child. She ran and hugged the dog.

"I love her" she kissed the dog's forehead. "What's her name" she smiled.

"Ummmmmmmmmm" I said not knowing what to say. I then remembered a name. "Toboe her name is Toboe" I smiled. She got up and raised an eyebrow. "Toe boy. That's a weird name for a female dog"

"I know I thought that to" I said smiling.

Few Months Later with Toboe

"Babe I'm going to go to work ok" Katie said running out of the house.

"Ok…" I looked once she felt I ran to the kitchen and got the beers I had be hiding. I had gotten drunk. Toboe came up to me with a ball in her mouth. I was dizzy. "Toboe go away…wait your not a dog you're a…..girl" I said seeing Toboe spinning and turning to dog to human. Boy I was I drunk. I jumped on Toboe. She yelped and tired getting out from under me. "Shhhhhhhh its ok baby girl" I said kissing Toboe. She whimpered but after a while kissed back.

After a while I felt the dog's fur turn into skin. I stopped the kiss and looked at her. She was a beautiful red head. "I love you Toboe" I kissed her again and she put her tongue in my mouth which surprised me. Our tongues battled. I carried her into my bedroom I started putting my hand up her shirt. "No your married I….I" she turned from the beautiful, sexy lady to the sassy dog I got for my wife. MY WIFE. I hit my head. "Its ok Toboe" I patted her and we fell asleep together.

"Honey wake up" Katie said gently shaking me.

"Babe I want you to look at this job tomorrow ok" she handed me a note.

"Babe what time is it" I said trying to look at the clock.

"7:00 p.m im sorry I had to work late" she said kissing my forehead and shooing Toboe off the bed.

"It's ok oh babe I had a weird dream" I said going under the blankets and hugging my wife.

"What was it" she said kissing my scar.

"Don't get mad. I…I was kissing Toboe" I said knowing that that dream was one of my most awkward dreams.

Katie just laughed "that's a stupid dream more like a nightmare" she said started licking my nipples. I moaned

"No Katie no I don't want to" I said and Katie looked at me with anger. She turned away from me and fell asleep.

In The Morning

Toboe PoV

I walked around to see which owner was home to play with me when I got a shocking surprise. Katie was kissing another man. It made me mad why cheat on tsume he was a nice guy. I barked and growled. "Oh babe this is my dog Toboe"

"Hi there little girl" I reached to touch me. I snapped and growled at him.

"Toboe bad girl" Katie said getting her belt. My eyes got huge. I panicked. The only way out was through her man whore. I jumped on him and ran to get hit with Katie's belt. I yelped and howled in pain. I got her man whore's phone and ran. I ran and followed tsume's scent. In human form I would have been crying a river but I was just yelping and whimpering. I ran in an alley. I looked around and decided to rest here.

When I woke up I was in a kennel. Once again, I panicked. I howled, whimpered, yelped. I wanted tsume. I wanted to be home. I looked at saw I still had the man's phone.

"Sir here is your dog. You're lucky the tags didn't fall off. What kind of dog is it may I ask" a man said showing me to tsume.

"A husky" tsume said putting his fingers in the kennel and I licking them. I whimpered and wagged my tail fast.

"She's a beautiful dog. Hey I have a male husky" he said I backed up away from tsume and the man.

"No she not for breeding" he said angry. "Jump girl jump" he said and I grabbed the phone and jumped. I jumped out of the cage. "Thanks for nothing" tsume said walking away with me by his side.

"Wait sir the dog has in phone in her mouth" he said running after tsume.

"Look pal that phone is mine ok I need to get home" he said pushing the man away. We walked out of the pound and toward his motorcycle. I stopped and whimpered. I was not going on that thing.

"Ok you can just follow the motorcycle" tsume said.

At Home

After a while of riding and running.

"Ok Toboe lets see what you got for me give to me Toboe" he said putting his hand out. I dropped the phone in his hand. I put my ears down knowing once the phone as opened. He was going to enter a world of hurt and pain.

Tsume's PoV

Once I opened the phone I burst in tears. There were pictures of Katie with another man. What made me mad was that there was a video of Katie and him having some fun.

"Fuck I got to go to the bar or something I can't stay here" he said getting the keys to his car.

"Toboe come on your going to be my drinking pal to night" I said getting Toboe in the car.

I bought so wine and beers. I got in my car and parked it. I started drinking like crazy to wash my sorrow away. After a while, I started to see Toboe as women.

"SHIT ITWASN'T A DREAM" I yelled. No I'm going crazy I thought and looked at Toboe again she was still a dog.

"Tsume you don't remember me do you" Toboe said. My eyes widened.

"Its ok tsume" she turned human. She started turning off her shirt. I turned away.

"Look at me tsume do you remember this" I looked at Toboe. She was pointing to a scar. It was a wolf bite mark. I started looking at something else. Her breast.

"Tsume do you remember" Toboe said covering her clothed breast and put her shirt back on.

"No Toboe I didn't" she leaned in and kissed me. I slowly kissed back. "Tsume please you told my dead body I wanted to take me to paradise. Can **take**…take me there right now?" She said taking her shirt and bra off.

"Runt…I remember you" I kissed her back hard. I carried her to the back of the car. I sucked on her nipples and massage her breast. "Ahhh tsume" she moaned. I looked up to see that there were people staring in the car window.

"PEVERTS" I growled and give Toboe her shirt.

She put on the shirt "tsume please can we go somewhere else to continue" she begged and put her hand on my dick.

"Please" she moved her hands back and forth.

"Stop Toboe we will ok people are still staring" I moaned and moved her hand away. Toboe looked hurt so I grabbed the hand that I slammed away and kissed it. Toboe smiled.

I took Toboe home and made sure Katie wasn't home.

"Toboe she is not here come in" I said and Toboe ran in the house. She quickly took her shirt off and kissed me. I picked Toboe up and took her to my room. I start taking toboe's shoes, pants and underwear off. I sucked on toboe's nipple and toyed with the other. She moaned and begged for more.

"Toboe paradise is close to come" I whimpered in her ear. I thrust my finger into her small opening. She gasped and moaned as I moved it in and out. Soon I added another finger. Toboe yelped and I paused for a second. "Go tsume" she said and I did. I scissored my way. Toboe started panting. "Tsume I'm done. I want you in me please" she begged. I smiled and undressed. I pushed my engaged penis into toboe's small opening. She yelped and I thrusted myself all the way in. Toboe's eyes shot open. "STOP PLEASE" she yelled. I stopped and was about to get out of her but she stopped me. "Let me relax" she said. After a while I started moving in and out of Toboe. Toboe moaned as I got faster and hit that **magic** spot. Toboe moaned my name and I thrusted faster and faster. "Toboe ahhhhh" I groaned biting her neck. "Tsume…" Toboe moaned as I got faster and closer to my breaking point. "TOBOE" I yelled and the lights went out

In The Morning

"Tsume I'm home" I jumped up and looked around.

"TSUME WHO THE HELL IS THIS" I heard Katie yell... I ran down stairs to see Toboe with a pan filled with bacon.

"Tsume" Toboe was scared she dropped the pan and ran to me.

"Tsume who is she" she growled.

"SHUT UP THIS IS MY BROTHER WIFE JUST **SHUT** UP" tsume yelled pushing Katie.

"TSUME STOP" Toboe grabbed my arm. I turned to Toboe. Her eyes were filled fear. I wanted to make Katie feel bad but most importantly I want to help Toboe. I cupped toboe's chin and kissed her. Katie pushed me away from her and started yelling at me. I then simply placed her new husband's phone in her hands.

"Get out I love Toboe. The only reason I went with you is because you remember me of Toboe" I pointed to Toboe. "I went for plan B and shit it was a bad idea now gets out of my house" I said Katie looked down to the ground and walked off.

"Tsume, Stay with plan A" Toboe kissed me.


End file.
